When The Wolf Plays
by EmbersOfAmber
Summary: The Wolf of Mibu has pleasant thoughts about the wife waiting for him at home. Written as a giftfic and sidestory to Awakenings. Saitou/Tokio


_**(Originally written in 2006. I've left this as is, for the sake of nostalgia.)**_

 _ **A/N This bit of lechery was requested by Buffalocatz and is dedicated to her and all the other Saitou/Tokio fans out there. This can be considered a side story to**_ _ **Awakenings**_ _ **, although it's essentially PWP. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any characters created by Nobuhiro Watsuki.**_

~o~

Saitou shuffled through the pile of papers on his desk, efficiently organizing the various cases he was working on into stacks _ **.**_ There was certainly no shortage of criminal activity in the Meiji. Further proof that despite which party or group held the reins of power, there would always be evil to destroy. Checks and balances were necessary.

He glanced up from his work as Cho sauntered in, his hair sticking every which way in the usual broom style he wore it in. A cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Did you discover the information I require?" asked Saitou, as he extracted a cigarette and lit it.

"Yep" drawled Cho. "The bastard thought he could give us the slip by escaping through the back, but I talked him out of it." he said with a smirk. He withdrew a small dagger from his belt and began cleaning his nails.

"Who was the contact?" asked Saitou, taking a deep drag on his cigarette and exhaling a cloud of gray smoke.

"None other than Kintomo Tomita, just as you suspected." said Cho.

"Hmmm, blatant idiocy is a characteristic all politicians seem to share," Saitou said in disgust as he turned his chair to face the window.

Neither said anything for a few moments as Saitou continued to smoke and Cho picked his nails.

Finally, Cho looked up towards Saitou and asked, "So, do you want me to go take care of it? I ain't had me no fun in a while."

"No" Saitou said while turning again to face him. "This must be handled quietly, moron. I will see to it myself." with a grim smile he stood and informed Cho, "You may handle the paperwork."

"Dammit, Saitou!" Cho sputtered at the retreating back of his boss. Saitou smirked to himself as he walked out. _After all_ , he thought, _idiots must have their uses._

~o~

Saitou climbed into the carriage that would take him to Osaka where he would deal with the latest problem. Occasionally, the tediousness of his work pressed upon him. It was then that he allowed his mind to wander to more…pleasant thoughts.

Leaning back in his seat, he allowed himself to mentally indulge in thoughts of his wife, Tokio. On the surface, she was a beautiful and sensible woman. However, it was her darker, more mysterious side that had drawn him like a moth to a flame. She had a passionate ferocity which she showed only to him.

As a geisha, she had worn a mask of calm perfection which she presented to the world; it did not fool Saitou Hajime. It took very few meetings before he knew beyond any doubt, she was his equal in both intellect and spirit. With single-minded determination, the Wolf of Mibu hunted his prey. What he had not realized at the time however, was that the prey was also stalking the hunter, and the catching was mutual. The time he was able to spend with Tokio was the one oasis in his life, although that oasis could not necessarily be described as calm.

Her appetite for experimentation and play in their loving, surprised even him. He recalled how his wife had welcomed him home after his last, lengthy mission. Such thoughts brought a feral grin to the Wolf of Mibu as he drifted into memory…

~o~

Saitou flicked his cigarette away as he exhaled the last of the smoke from his mouth. Stepping into the doorway of the home he shared with his wife, son, and Eiji, the boy they had taken in, he stopped to remove his shoes. Standing upright again, he allowed his gaze to travel up to the night sky, appreciating the cool air and bright stars. Turning, he entered through the doorway, more than ready to lose himself in Tokio's embrace. Looking up, his gaze alighted on the object of his thoughts as she sat in the front room, residing over the teapot as though she were an empress.

"Welcome home, Hajime." Tokio murmured. She was elegantly clothed in a navy kimono with a slightly lighter colored matching obi. Her movements were graceful as she poured tea for both of them. Settling himself across from her, he wondered absently how she always seemed to know when he would return. In their years of marriage, he had never once caught her unprepared.

"Tokio" he replied, sipping his tea. He feasted his eyes on the beautiful features of his wife, and felt the familiar stirrings of desire.

"Where are the boys?" he inquired.

"Eiji and Masato have been in bed for quite some time." she replied. He nodded, satisfied that there would be no interruptions. Coming to sit behind him, she began to massage and knead the tense muscles of his back and shoulders. Relaxing fully into her touch, he felt the stress and strain of the past many days slip away.

"Are you ready for bed?" she inquired. Turning the full intensity of his predatory gaze to her, he replied with a single word, "Yes."

Smiling a secret smile, she stood with the practiced grace of a dancer, and extended her hand to him. Grasping the offered hand, he stood to his feet and followed his wife to their room. Turning her suddenly, he seized her mouth in a hungry kiss. Pressing her body against his, he brought his hands to the combs that held her hair in place, and removed them. Her hair tumbled over her back in a dark mass, and he pulled back slighly to take in the sight of this temptress that lured him even in his dreams.

"Tokio...Kami, how I've craved you." he murmured into the skin of her throat. She kissed him back with equal ardor. "Hajime" she breathed. Their clothes fell away as they raced towards their goal, both desperate to remove the barriers between them. Saitou pushed Tokio back against the futon, and let his amber gaze drink in the sight of her unclad form. His hand ghosted across the smooth skin of her belly, and his calluses caused a slight scratching sensation, making her shiver.

Leaning down to kiss her, he sucked on her bottom lip, then plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, tasting her. She answered his tongue with her own, and they were lost for many moments in the thrill of taste and touch. Tokio lightly scraped her nails across his muscled back, causing him to groan into their kiss and suck her tongue hard in retaliation.

Breaking the kiss and sitting up, Tokio looked up at Saitou with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Jime," she said teasingly, "I think you should relax and let me take care of you tonight."

"Take care of me? And what might that entail, wife?" he enquired teasingly as he kissed her collarbone and continued down towards her breast.

"You will just have to trust me, husband. I guarantee it will be worth your while." Tokio replied, as she grasped his face and stopped him before he could reach his goal. Swinging her eyes down to the edge of the futon, she reached underneath to extract a shiny object. Following her gaze, his face settled into a look of astonishment as he surveyed the handcuffs she now held between them. Understanding came instantly as he observed the spark of amusement in her beautiful brown eyes.

"What assurance are you prepared to offer should it prove to be otherwise?" he asked in a mocking tone. He grasped her breast in a firm grip, running his thumb across her nipple.

"You, of all people, should not doubt my skill." she chided. Tokio leaned forward and kissed his neck, then grasped his earlobe between her teeth and sucked, smiling when she felt him shudder.

"Well?" she asked. Saitou gave her a slight smile, but the look in his eyes was calculating, as thought he were sizing up an opponent.

"Do as you like, but be prepared to suffer the consequences of your actions." he said, smirking. Keeping her face averted, so he could not see the victorious expression she wore, she quickly pushed him onto his back, then secured his hands above his head. She looped the cuffs around the leg of the sturdy chest she had drug over to act as an anchor.

He watched her every movement, but with a deceptively lazy look in his eyes. She opened one of the drawers of the chest and brought out a long, green feather. Kneeling beside him, she looked at him and felt the familiar flip-flop of excitement in the pit of her stomach that she always got when he gave her a look of unbridled passion. Tearing her gaze away before he could regain dominance, she slowly began to stroke him with the feather. She started from his shoulder, then across both arms and down to his chest. She lightly stroked his aroused manhood, and smiled inwardly when she heard him suck in a breath.

Laying the feather aside, she laid both hands flat on his chest and lightly scraped her nails over his skin, stopping when she reached the light dusting of hair low on his belly. She leaned forward to kiss his chest, and tease a nipple with her tongue. Her hand grasped the hard length of his arousal, and she was awarded with a low groan. Bending further, she took his tip into her mouth, running her tongue in a circle around it. She sucked him in deeply, then pulled back while using gentle suction. She repeated the action.

"Enough!" Saitou growled. "Release me, woman."

Continuing her pleasurable task, Tokio simply ignored him. She inhaled sharply when a loud crash was followed by strong hands grasping her hair and forcing her to sit up.

"Give me the key, wife." Saitou said in a low, silky voice. One look at his eyes and the overturned chest, and Tokio knew her playtime had come to an end. She reached again under the edge of the futon and withdrew the key, quickly releasing both of his hands. Before she could blink, she had been tossed onto her back, and with one hand threaded into her hair, he jerked her head back, exposing more of her neck.

Biting her neck and then sucking hard, he kissed the edge of her ear and said in a calm, even voice that was barely above a whisper, "I told you, there would be consequences for your actions, didn't I?"

"Haji..." she started to say, but was cut off by his mouth descending on hers in a bruising, hungry kiss. While he dominated her lips, his hands were everywhere; stroking, arousing. Driving away all thoughts except of him and what he was doing to her. He slid his hand over her womanhood, lightly touching her pleasure spot, but purposely deny her the firmer touch that would lead to release.

She grasped his hips and tried to bring him closer, but only received a low laugh for her efforts. Catching both of her hands, he forced them over her head and held them in place, while he continued to wreak havoc on her senses with his free hand.

"Wouldn't you like a taste of your own medicine, wife?" Saitou asked while thrusting a finger deep inside her. She moaned, then looked into his mocking eyes, and said, "Yes."

"Hmm, we shall see." he said as he released her hands. He kissed a path from her neck to her breasts, then stopped to give extra attention to her nipples, alternately using his teeth, tongue and lips. Tokio thrashed beneath him, now in a fever of desire from her husband's touch. He began to move down again, this time lavishing attention on her smooth stomach, and stopping to leave a love bite just above her hipbone.

Separating her legs to allow himself greater access, he kissed the insides of her thighs then proceeded to torture his woman with his tongue, slowly stoking over her pleasure spot. He enjoyed the sound of her heated moans as he exacted his revenge. He continued his maddeningly slow strokes, until her body began to tremble. Just before she reached her pinnacle, he sat up and drew her up with him.

She gave him a look that left no doubt as to her frustrated state, but he continued to smile his mocking smile that still promised retribution. Grasping her hips, her moved her onto her hands and knees and positioned himself behind her. He entered her fully, in a single, deep thrust that caused her to cry out. Pulling back, then thrusting in again, he began a slow, controlled pace of deepening thrusts while he reached around to tease her pleasure spot with his fingers. He increased the pace until she was panting and meeting his thrusts, but when he felt her begin to tighten around him, he slowed his pace again to almost nothing. Having her pleasure denied again, she released an outraged cry.

Leaning over til his mouth was right next to her ear, Saitou continued his slow thrusts, then whispered in her ear, "Have you learned your lesson yet, little wife?" Upon seeing her nod, he increased his pace again til he was once again delivering deep, fast strokes. She was so close, that her muscles soon tightened around him in a desperate seeking that coaxed him to his own release, and as they cried out together, he spilled his warmth deep inside her.

Collapsing on the futon, he gathered her onto his chest while their breathing calmed. He kissed the top of her silken mane, but she looked up at him in annoyance.

"I'm sure you know, I can't just forgive that." she said as she jabbed a finger in his chest. Reaching over to his coat to extract a cigarette, he lit it and took a deep, satisfying drag, then handed it to his wife who did the same. Returning the cigarette to him, she narrowed her eyes. "Next time we play, I'll pay you back," she affirmed.

Throwing his head back, he laughed deeply. After quieting down to a chuckle, he looked back down at her, and saw a gleam of humor in her eyes, as well as a calculating look. He knew she was already running through any number of ways to exact revenge. Running his hand across her smooth cheek, he gave her a small smile.

"I will look forward to it, love." Inhaling another puff of smoke, he smiled.

~o~

Saitou sprang forward and impaled the last man with his sword. Pulling his blade free from the dead man, he slashed it sideways, removing the blood. Turning to survey the room, he scowled. It had taken mere minutes to deliver his brand of justice to the crooked politician and his cohorts. Aku Soku Zan had been served, and Saitou had completed his duty.

After sheathing his blade, he stalked out of the building and headed up the road where the carriage and his driver were waiting. He lit a cigarette while he continued walking forward with single-minded purpose. He drew his brows together as he thought of the tedious drive back. Remembering all the paperwork he had assigned to Cho, he felt slightly better.

Nodding to the driver, he stepped into the carriage without a word, and shut the door. Leaning back in his seat, he looked out at the night. Noting the position of the stars and the full moon, he realized it was quite late. He wondered if Tokio would be awake when he arrived home.

Smirking to himself, he decided there were many pleasant ways he could wake her up if need be.

After all, the hunt was over, and for the Wolf, it was time to play.

~o~


End file.
